Honeyworks Series: My First Picture (Another Story)
by Harukaze Kagura
Summary: Another Story from My First Picture. "Tidak peduli situasi apapun yang kita hadapi, seharusnya kita pasti akan mempunyai pilihan. Dan pilihanku adalah, selalu berada disampingmu," *summary absurd* *RnR please !*


**Hai, semua~! Saya kembali dengan Honeyworks Series~! Saya baru-baru ini ngebuka akun official Honeyworks di Youtube dan senangnya bukan main begitu trailer dari film keduanya rilis! Agghh…jadi nggak sabar banget *menerawang* ehm, anyway ini adalah another story dari fict TauYing sebelumnya.**

 **Yah, hahaha…maafkan saya karena telat post yang ini. Jujur, saya hampir lupa dengan fict TauYing itu sampai akhirnya saya me-rewatch video-video Honeyworks lama saya. Hah…parah memang *facepalm***

 **Maa, karena banyak yang minta fict itu dari sudut pandang Taufan, akhirnya saya bisa buat meski agak sulit dapet feelnya karena referensinya gabungan dari dua video yang berbeda. Yosh! Tanpa perlu bacod lagi!**

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy Galaxy punya monsta, Hatsukoi no Ehon dan Assertion of Heart punya Honeyworks dan CHiCO**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance/Friendship**

 **Pair: Taufan x Ying**

 **Warning: AU, Another Story from My First Picture, gaje, Elemental non-siblings, Teen!chara, Hum!Fem!Ochobot, and others…**

 **Yep, Enjoy it!**

* * *

Oke, kalian mungkin akan bertanya-tanya kira-kira bagaimana caranya aku akan membuka narasi kali ini.

Yeah, saat ini aku sedang ada di atap sekolah, bisa dibilang sedang makan siang sekaligus bersantai menikmati angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi yang membuat suasana hati siapa pun terasa damai.

Ah, tapi aku tak sendirian tentu saja. Ada Halilintar dan Gempa yang menemaniku disini, meski Gempa tampak sibuk dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya dan Halilintar sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk, jadi suasana disini agak sepi.

Jika kalian penasaran, aku rasa aku bisa menceritakan pada kalian mengenai apa yang aku lakukan sebelum sampai kesini. Baiklah, saatnya kilas balik!

* * *

 _3 jam yang lalu, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.05.A.M._

"Yo semua~!" aku menerjang(?) ke dalam kelas dengan gajenya, dan hanya dibalas tanggapan seadanya oleh penghuni kelas lain yang mungkin saja sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuanku.

"Eh? Sepertinya Ying belum datang ya…?" gumamku begitu melihat tempat duduk disampingku kosong. Memang sih, terkadang aku selalu datang lebih cepat, tapi bukan berarti Ying itu anak yang sering terlambat.

Karena bosan dan jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai 20 menit lagi, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar sambil mencari udara segar, atau mungkin mengunjungi Gempa dan Halilintar.

"Eh, itu dia,"

"Cih…sok sekali ya dia?"

"Dasar…hanya karena dia anggota OSIS sampai belagu begitu,"

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara bisik-bisik di sekitarku.

Aku sempat bingung, sebenarnya mereka itu lagi ngomongin siapa? Sampai akhirnya mataku menatap dua orang gadis yang berjalan dari ujung koridor.

Salah satunya aku tau itu Ying, dan yang satu lagi…seorang gadis berjilbab pink yang aku tau sekali sekelas dengan Hali, dan juga rekan OSIS Gempa, o iya…namanya Yaya.

Oh, jadi Yaya toh yang lagi mereka gunjing itu? Aku hanya sweatdrop, mereka pasti kurang kerjaan banget sampai ngegunjing orang kayak gitu. Emang kenyataannya Yaya itu baik, cerdas, dan teladan (jangan lupa dia manis), dan aku yakin orang-orang itu pasti iri padanya.

Aku menyadari Ying tampak gelisah disamping Yaya-yang sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang digunjing tersebut. Aku yakin Ying juga pasti risih dengan orang-orang kurang kerjaan di sekitarnya itu.

Aku masih terdiam ditempatku, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu mata dengan Halilintar yang baru keluar dari kelas. Aku jadi bingung sendiri, apalagi tatapannya yang sulit diartikan itu.

"Yaya, aku…" aku mendengar Ying baru saja mau bicara, tapi terpotong karena Halilintar sudah duluan menghampiri kedua gadis tersebut.

"Eh? Halilintar?" Yaya tampak bingung karena Halilintar tengah menatapnya.

"Hn…kau mau ke kelas?" Halilintar bersuara duluan, seperti biasa dengan intonasi datarnya.

"Uh…iya…?" Yaya menjawab ragu, jelas saja karena jarang sekali Halilintar menegur orang duluan seperti itu.

"Ayo," gumam Halilintar, dan tentu saja tidak hanya membuat Yaya kaget, tapi aku dan Ying juga ikutan melongo.

"Kau mau pergi atau tidak?" Halilintar bersuara lagi, dibalas buru-buru oleh Yaya dan dengan kikuk mengikuti Halilintar menuju kelas.

Halilintar sempat menatapku sesaat sebelum masuk ke kelas, dan aku tau dari tatapan mata merahnya itu, Halilintar bermaksud melindungi Yaya.

Wow, sepertinya aku mulai yakin orang itu punya perasaan pada Yaya…

.

.

.

 _10.00.A.M._

Jam istirahat tiba, aku melihat Ying tampak terburu-buru keluar kelas, sepertinya gadis Cina itu ingin menemui Yaya. Aku tau dia pasti khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, Ying benar-benar gadis pemalu yang unik.

.

.

.

"Hali! Ayo makan bareng~!" seru ku bersemangat di ambang kelasnya. Aku melihat Halilintar yang baru saja merapikan buku-bukunya menatapku sekilas kemudian mendengus kesal.

Aku sedikit heran, Halilintar memang orang yang irit kata dan miskin ekspresi, tapi entah kenapa hari ini pemuda bertopi hitam-merah itu tampak kesal.

Aku juga baru saja menyadari, suasana kelas Halilintar saat itu tampak aneh.

Seperti ada yang mengganjal. Bahkan di jam istirahat seperti ini yang biasa disambut dengan hebohnya oleh para siswa, tetap membuat suasana kelas II-C itu suram.

Aku jadi gugup sendiri, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi di kelas ini sebelum aku datang…

"Umm…Hali? Kau baik-baik saja?" aku memutuskan untuk bertanya baik-baik karena bercanda dengan Halilintar yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik itu bukanlah ide bagus.

Halilintar masih belum menanggapi, karena pemuda bermata merah itu masih sibuk merapikan barang-barangnya.

"Hali…?" aku kembali bersuara kali ini dengan takut-takut.

Halilintar segera menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian menatapku. Jujur saja, tatapannya kali ini benar-benar membuat bulu kudukku merinding.

"Tunggu sebentar," gumamnya kemudian beranjak menuju tempat duduk yang ada di depannya.

Aku lega karena akhirnya panggilanku di respon juga, tapi penasaran apa yang akan Halilintar lakukan di tempat duduk itu.

Halilintar merunduk, kemudian tangannya merogoh laci meja tersebut, mencoba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam laci tersebut. Aku baru saja menyadari satu hal, kalo aku tidak salah ingat, itu adalah meja Yaya. Tapi mau apa Halilintar dengan meja gadis itu?

Halilintar segera menarik tangannya keluar, dan aku bisa melihat jelas apa yang sedang ada di genggamannya itu.

Tunggu…itu kan…paku?!

Kenapa bisa ada paku payung dengan jumlah sebanyak itu di dalam laci Yaya?

"Oy, kau mau pergi makan atau hanya bengong disitu?" lamunanku langsung terhenti begitu mendengar panggilan dari Halilintar yang tengah bersiap menuju pintu keluar.

"Oh, ya. Sebentar," aku segera menyusul Halilintar yang sudah keluar kelas duluan, meski pikiranku masih berkecamuk.

Kenapa bisa ada paku di dalam laci Yaya?

Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu lagi kena bully?

Yang benar saja orang-orang itu…

.

.

.

"Hah…kenyang~" kembali ke waktu sekarang, aku yang sudah menghabiskan makan siangku langsung bersandar ke dinding atap dengan santainya.

"Hei, Taufan…bukankah itu Ying?" ucapan dari Gempa langsung membuatku batal masuk ke alam mimpi.

Aku segera menghampiri Gempa yang sedang menopang dagunya sambil menatap ke bawah.

Aku ikut memperhatikan, dan itu memang Ying. Saat ini kami sedang duduk di bangunan yang lebih tinggi jadi kami bisa melihat Ying yang sedang berdiri membelakangi kami. Kedua tangannya memegang erat pagar pembatas.

Aku sedikit khawatir karena ku pikir gadis itu mau bunuh diri, tapi Ying tidak lah sebodoh itu jadi aku yakin dia pasti tak akan melakukannya.

"Kenapa dia?" gumamku penasaran.

"Ying ada disana,"

Aku menoleh ke arah Halilintar yang sedang duduk bersila dengan kedua tangan di lipat di depan dada. Matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Ying.

Aku tak tau sejak kapan dia bangun, tapi aku hanya diam menunggu lanjutan dari kalimatnya.

"Saat tangan Yaya tertusuk paku, bersamaan dengan Ying yang tiba di kelas kami," lanjut Halilintar.

Aku terkejut, jadi Ying melihat kejadian itu? Sekarang aku yakin Ying pasti merasa khawatir sekaligus bersalah kepada Yaya sekali pun itu bukan salahnya.

"Ying…tak akan melakukan hal bodoh kan?" gumamku lagi merasa cemas.

"Jika kau secemas itu, aku pikir sebaiknya kau perhatikan saja dia, Taufan," saran Gempa tenang.

"Dan untuk Yaya, aku percayakan padamu, Halilintar," lanjutnya dengan seulas senyum.

"Hah? kenapa aku?" protes Halilintar kesal.

"Iya, kalian kan sekelas," sahut Gempa dengan senyum penuh arti.

Halilintar hanya mendengus, namun aku percaya bahwa Halilintar pasti akan melakukannya, aku tersenyum kemudian kembali memandangi Ying yang kini tampak menerawang ke arah langit.

Yah…dan tentu saja aku pasti akan mengawasi gadis itu.

Lagipula, kami sekelas kan?

.

.

.

 _Next Day, SMA Pulau Rintis, 8.00.A.M_

Sama seperti hari sebelumnya, hari ini aku datang ke sekolah mendahului Ying. Aku tidak tau apa yang dia rencanakan, tapi perasaanku bilang itu bukanlah ide yang bagus, itu sebabnya aku harus terus mengawasinya.

.

.

.

"Aih? Bukannya itu Ying?"

Suara seseorang membuatku mengalihkan perhatianku ke ambang pintu kelas, dan hanya cengo melihat Ying muncul dengan penampilan yang begitu berantakan.

Rambutnya tidak lagi dikuncir dua dan kacamatanya tidak dipakai, hanya menghiasi kepalanya saja. Jangan bilang ini adalah bagian dari rencananya? Sesuatu sekali…

"Woah…kau lagi coba merubah penampilan ya?" tegurku setelah dirinya mendudukkan dirinya disampingku.

Gadis itu tampak menatapku dengan kesal tapi aku mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak menyadarinya.

"Apa masalahmu? Tidak boleh, huh?" sahutnya dengan ketus.

Melihat ekpresi judesnya ditambah model rambutnya yang…bisa dibilang agak aneh itu, aku mau tidak mau langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karenanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu tidak cocok denganmu lho. Aku selalu berpikir selera berpakaianmu itu aneh, tapi aku tak menyangka akan seaneh ini. Hahahahaha!" komentarku yang tertawa makin keras.

Aku tau, ini terdengar sedikit kasar, tapi aku pikir jika aku mengatakan hal itu Ying bakalan kembali berpenampilan seperti dirinya yang biasa lagi. Tapi yah…semuanya memang tidak akan semudah itu.

.

.

.

 _10.00.A.M_

Jam istirahat, sekarang saatnya bagiku untuk mengisi perut sekaligus menanyakan keadaan Yaya pada Halilintar dan Gempa. Aku ingin tau, atas dasar apa Ying merubah penampilannya hanya karena Yaya?

"Pfft…itu Ying kan?"

"Dia itu kan yang selalu bareng sama Yaya,"

"Idih…sok cantik banget sih jadi orang,"

"Iya, apa-apaan penampilannya itu?"

"Hahaha…yang biasa saja sudah jelek, apalagi yang ini,"

Aku menoleh ke sekitarku, tampak para siswi berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali melirik ke sesuatu. Aku terkejut melihat Ying berjalan melewati koridor sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Tunggu…jadi, Ying melakukan itu agar mereka semua berhenti membicarakan Yaya dan beralih ke dirinya. Wow…aku benar-benar tidak percaya, dan sedikit kagum juga.

Siapa sangka Ying bisa senekad itu?

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Yaya, Halilintar?" Gempa memulai pembicaraan bersamaan denganku yang tiba di meja mereka.

"Biasa saja," sahut Halilintar santai sambil menopang dagunya.

Iris kemerahannya tampak memperhatikan sesuatu, dan aku tau itu pasti Yaya yang saat ini sedang duduk tak jauh dari kami bersama Ochobot-dan mereka tampaknya sedang membicarakan gaya rambut Ying.

"Mereka tidak lagi membicarakan Yaya, tapi sebagai gantinya…mereka membicarakan Ying," gumam Gempa sambil menatap lirih sekumpulan siswa-siswi di kantin yang sibuk berbisik-bisik.

Dan meski bisikan mereka tidak begitu jelas di dengar, mimic wajah mereka semua sudah cukup membuatku bisa menebak apa atau siapa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Yah…aku tau," gumamku pelan.

"Maaf, padahal aku seharusnya mengawasinya…malah jadi begini," lanjutku.

Halilintar mendengus kemudian menjitak kepalaku.

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?" protesku sambil mengelus dahiku yang mungkin agak memerah sekarang akibat jitakan maut pemuda tempramen tersebut.

"Bodoh, kalo kau segitu mencemaskannya, aku yakin kau pasti masih punya akal untuk menyelesaikannya," ucap Halilintar datar.

"Umm, aku rasa aku setuju soal itu, Taufan," sambung Gempa dengan seulas senyum.

Aku menghela napas pasrah, memang sih…mungkin saja aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk Ying.

Aku tidak tega membuatnya mengorbankan dirinya untuk Yaya seperti itu, meskipun aku sedikit mengagumi tindakannya itu.

"Aku yakin Ying tidak perlu berbuat sejauh itu untuk Yaya. Karena aku tau Halilintar akan selalu melindunginya," ucap Gempa sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuatku seketika tertawa namun tidak dengan Halilintar yang wajahnya mulai memerah dan mengacungkan kepalan tangannya.

"Aw! Aku kan hanya bercanda," ucap Gempa sambil mengelus ubun-ubunnya yang memanas karena dirinya juga habis dijitak oleh Halilintar. Halilintar sendiri hanya membuang mukanya yang saat ini dipenuhi rona merah tersebut.

Aku kemudian tersenyum, sepertinya memang aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Yaya karena bukan hanya Halilintar, aku yakin banyak orang disekitarnya yang bisa mendukung Yaya, dan aku juga harus meyakinkan Ying untuk tidak perlu secemas itu pada Yaya.

.

.

.

Aku sampai dikelas duluan setelah berpisah dengan Halilintar dan Gempa, dan kemudian segera menuju tempat dudukku. Aku termenung melihat meja disampingku tampak begitu kotor dengan coretan dan tulisan-tulisan aneh.

"Hei, siapa yang melakukan ini?" tanyaku pada salah satu siswa yang lewat.

"Hah? Eh…entahlah, tapi kalo tidak salah ada banyak siswi dari kelas lain yang mengerubungi meja ini," jawab siswa tersebut sebelum berlalu.

Aku terdiam, sebenarnya apa-apaan mereka itu?

Jika mereka memang risih dengan Ying, ngapain pake coret meja segala?

Benar-benar nggak bermoral banget.

Greek!

Aku melihat Ying tiba di kelas, dan tentu saja dia menyadari adanya coretan-coretan tersebut di mejanya. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak memusingkannya dan tetap duduk di kursinya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan tingkahnya. Ying segera menoleh ke arahku dengan sedikit bingung.

"Iya…?" gumamnya yang tampaknya ragu. Aku mendesah, sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Ah…gitu?" aku yang mulai kesal memutuskan untuk beranjak saja dari sana, karena jujur saja aku sudah muak dengan tingkahnya itu.

Aku terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan lonceng masuk, dan tanpa sadar kakiku telah membawaku ke atap sekolah. Aku terdiam sebentar, kemudian tatapan mataku menangkap bagian sudut atap yang merupakan tempat dimana Ying berdiri dulu.

Mendadak aku mendapatkan ide.

Tersenyum sebentar, aku segera lari keluar atap, berniat menuju sebuah toko alat tulis yang kebetulan letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolah kami.

Mungkin memang ada yang bisa aku lakukan untuk Ying, meski hanya sedikit.

.

.

.

 _4.00.P.M._

"Fyuuh…selesai juga…" aku menyeka keringat yang mengalir di dahiku serta membersihkan sedikit percikan cat yang mengotori lengan dan jaketku.

Jika kalian ingin tau, aku membuat gambar _doodle_ membentuk karikatur wajah Ying.

Yeah, jika kalian melihat ini, mungkin kalian akan tertawa karena kalian pasti sudah tau apa itu _doodle._

Tidak hanya wajah Ying, aku juga membuat karikatur wajah Yaya dan wajahku yang berukuran lebih kecil di bagian tepi. Gambar ini memang besar, meski tidak sebesar atap ini sih…aku benar-benar menghabiskan banyak waktuku di atap ini. Hah…

"Yosh…" aku menghela napas panjang, sambil meraba isi kantungku, dimana ikat rambut itu berada. "Sekarang…tinggal satu hal lagi," gumamku disertai seulas senyum kecil.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke kelasku untuk mengambil tasku yang tertinggal, sekaligus memeriksa meja Ying. Meja itu masih sama seperti tadi, sama kotornya tentu saja.

Aku kembali menghela napas, kemudian mengeluarkan sehelai kain yang sudah aku basahi dengan bensin(jangan tanya dimana aku mendapatkannya), dan mulai menggosokkan kain tersebut ke meja Ying.

Ugh, yah…tulisan-tulisan ini ditulis menggunakan spidol tinta permanen, jadi agak susah menghapusnya. Tapi setidaknya tulisan dan gambar-gambar aneh ini bisa hilang meskipun meninggalkan noda.

Sambil membersihkan meja ini, aku termenung.

Kenapa aku sampai berbuat sejauh ini untuk Ying?

Aku ini tipe orang yang cuek dan tak peduli dengan hal-hal disekitarku kecuali jika itu menyenangkan.

Kenapa aku sampai bisa sepeduli ini pada Ying ya?

Semenjak kelas satu, gadis itu memang menarik bagiku. Sangat menarik malah, sampai tak sadar aku selalu memperhatikannya kapanpun aku punya kesempatan.

Greek!

Aku mendengar suara pintu terbuka, tetapi tetap lanjut membersihkan meja ini karena aku rasa aku tau siapa yang datang, karena saat ini ada sebuah dompet yang tertinggal di dalam laci meja ini.

"Oh? Ying rupanya? Ada apa?" aku memutuskan untuk menyapanya duluan karena gadis itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kebingungan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak tertawa saat ini karena melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang lucu itu.

"Membersihkan meja," jawabku santai, seolah membersihkan meja yang kotor itu memang biasa dilakukan oleh orang seperti aku.

"Tapi untuk apa?" Ying bertanya lagi.

Jujur saja, aku agak malu jika harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, jadi aku rasa aku harus berbohong sedikit…

"Umm…karena suka aja. Lagian mejamu adalah satu-satunya meja yang kotor di kelas ini. Kalo ketauan Cikgu Papa, pasti Cikgu akan mengira ini ulahku," fyuhh…untuk saja aku ahli dalam mencari alibi.

Umm…apa itu hal yang patut dibanggakan?

"Makanya jahilnya jangan kebangetan," sahut Ying sambil tertawa kecil dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Aku ikut tersenyum, sepertinya Ying tidaklah se-depresi yang aku kira.

"Eh? Kalo aku tidak menjahilimu, nanti kau itu tidak akan pernah tersenyum dan hanya akan menunduk malu kayak orang yang ikut kencan buta," ucapku sambil memasang senyum jahil.

Ying tampak cemberut namun kemudian menghela napas karena sepertinya dia menyadari kalo itu benar. Hehehe, Ying memang nggak pernah menang adu argument dengan ku.

"Aku mencari dompetku. Kau lihat, Taufan?" Ying mulai mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Oh? Maksudmu ini? Masih ada isinya lho. Padahal kalo kau tidak datang rencananya aku akan membawa dompet ini pulang," sahutku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan dompet biru kuningnya.

"Jangan harap," ketus Ying kemudian segera merebut dompet tersebut lalu menghela napas lega mengetahui isinya masih utuh.

Ya tentu saja, aku kan belum sempat kemana-mana, lagian aku nggak yakin berani nguras isi dompet gadis Cina itu.

"O iya, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu. Ikut aku," pintaku setelah selesai membersihkan mejanya.

"Oy, kau mau kemana?" tanya Ying bingung.

"Sudah, ikut saja," sahutku disertai senyuman misterius, yang membuatnya cemberut, tapi tetap mengikutiku.

Dalam perjalanan menuju atap pikiranku melayang. Kalo di pikir-pikir, kurasa Ying memang sudah agak berubah. Memang sisi pemalunya masih ada, tapi Ying yang sekarang lebih cerewet dan lugas.

Dia bahkan bisa jadi senekad itu…hebat sekali. Aku tak yakin apa ada orang lain yang sanggup mengorbankan dirinya sejauh ini hanya untuk sahabatnya. Sekarang aku berpikir, Yaya itu benar-benar beruntung…

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai di atap. Udara sore hari itu cukup sejuk dan langit sudah mulai memerah karena matahari sudah mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Tapi sudahlah, ku pikir situasinya pas saat ini.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini?" Ying akhirnya membuka suara.

"Hehehe…ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan," aku kembali nyengir sambil menuntunnya ke bagian atap yang dekat dengan pagar pembatas.

"Itu…" Ying terpaku menatap gambar _doodle_ hasil karyaku yang kubuat dengan susah payah itu.

"Untuk apa ini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Yah…aku hanya ingin saja. Jangan khawatir, aku menggunakan cat air jadi pasti gambar ini akan hilang ketika tersiram air," jawabku seadanya. Aku memang tidak tau sih, kenapa aku membuat ini. Aku hanya ingin membuat Ying senang saja.

"Iya, tapi untuk apa?" tanya Ying kali ini sedikit menuntut, membuatku kebingungan mencari jawaban yang pas.

"Aku hanya ingin membandingkan dirimu dengan yang digambar itu. Dan jelas saja…gambarku lebih bagus," jawabku dengan sedikit maksud untuk menggodanya.

"Hey! Apa maksudmu?!" bentaknya cemberut.

Sesuai dugaanku, dia akan kesal jika aku menjawab seperti itu, tapi ini juga bisa jadi kesempatan yang tepat buatku.

"Iya. Makanya, kalo mau tampak lebih bagus dari gambarku…" aku segera merogoh isi kantung jaketku, mengeluarkan sepasang ikat rambut kuning berhias penguin yang belum lama aku beli dan menyerahkannya pada gadis Cina di depanku.

"Ini…" Ying tampak terpaku, sepertinya dia mau marah tapi tidak jadi.

"Ayolah, ini mahal tau. Kalo kau tidak mau terima aku nangis nih," ucapku dengan nada ngambek, tapi sepertinya dia tau bahwa aku tidak serius soal itu.

Ying akhirnya tersenyum, menerima ikat rambut pemberianku dan menguncir dua rambutnya yang tadinya tampak mekar bagai kuntilanak itu (yah, secara harafiah).

"Hmm…masih ada yang kurang," gumamku kemudian maju dan mengambil kacamata bulatnya yang sedaritadi menghiasi atas kepalanya. Tentu saja, kalian pasti tau kan, apa yang akan aku lakukan?

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalikan…" bentakannya berhenti seketika setelah aku memasangkan kacamata itu di depan matanya.

Dan kalian tau, Ying sekarang jadi jauh lebih manis dari sebelumnya.

"Nah, ini baru Ying. Jujur saja sebelumnya aku merasa aneh melihatmu berpenampilan seperti tadi, lho," ucapku jujur sambil nyengir kuda.

Yah…aku memang bukanlah si _tsundere_ Halilintar, jadi aku bisa dengan mudah mengutarakan isi hatiku, hanya saja aku daritadi nunggu situasi yang tepat sih…

"Kau membelikanku ikat rambut hanya karena ingin aku berpenampilan biasa lagi?" tanya Ying yang tampaknya merasa geli, dan jujur saja ini sedikit membuatku salah tingkah.

"Umm…habis kalo aku ngomong langsung kau pasti tidak akan mau," sahutku jujur untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Iya…mau gimana lagi?" ucapnya sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku paham, sepertinya Ying masih mengkhawatirkan Yaya.

"Kau pasti cemas dengan Yaya kan?" Ying tampak terkejut, sepertinya tidak menyangka jika tingkahnya bisa disadari olehku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak perlu mengorbankan masa sekolahmu demi Yaya. Karena jika ada yang berani macam-macam, aku yakin Halilintar pasti akan bertindak," ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Yah, itu memang benar adanya sih. Mana mungkin Halilintar akan diam saja melihat orang yang disukainya sedang dalam masalah?

Oops…aku keceplosan…

Oke, cukup soal Yaya dan Halilintar, aku segera fokus kembali dan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel dari kantung jaketku yang lain.

"Dan lagi, masih ada yang harus aku lakukan," gumamku sambil menyeringai.

CEKREK!

Ying tampak terkejut dan terdiam sesaat begitu kedipan cahaya yang begitu terang menerpa penglihatannya. Dan tentu saja cahaya itu berasal blitz kamera ponselku.

"Hihihi…aku dapat gambar pertama," ucapku jahil begitu berhasil mendapat foto wajah kebingungan Ying.

"Mou! Apa-apaan kau ini?!" bentaknya kesal dengan sedikit rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

"Kenapa? Menurutku ini bagus kok," ucapku membuatnya tidak jadi marah.

"Hah?" gumamnya tidak mengerti.

"Hehehe! Aku pikir kau manis kok, Ying. Dan akan lebih manis lagi kalo seperti ini," ucapku yang memasang senyum lebar.

Yah, jujur aku nggak ngerti kenapa ada orang yang bilang Ying itu jelek. Apanya yang jelek? Dia manis kok, Cuma nggak tau gimana berpenampilan aja. Orang-orang itu sirik kali sama dia…

"T-terima kasih…" gumamnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Hahaha…aku tau dia pasti malu tuh, apalagi dia jarang di puji sama orang-terutama laki-laki.

"Hmm. Sama-sama," sahutku kemudian beralih menatap matahari terbenam bersamanya.

Wow, matahari terbenam terlihat begitu indah dari atas sini.

Mungkin kapan-kapan aku ajak Hali dan Gempa juga ya?

Aku sedikit melirik ke arah Ying, dan kemudian terkejut melihatnya sedang menatapku penuh senyuman dan sebelah tangan terulur.

"Kau sudah membantuku hari ini…dan aku harap suatu hari nanti aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama untukmu…makanya…" gumamnya gugup dan kembali merona, yang jujur saja membuatku menahan diri untuk memotretnya lagi.

"Jadilah temanku!" permintaannya itu sukses membuatku tersentak.

Serius, aku kira dia mau minta aku jadi pacarnya atau semacamnya…hahaha, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak nonton drama kali ya?

"Kau ini ngomong apa sih? Kita kan sudah lama berteman. Tapi, yah…kayaknya baru resmi hari ini," sahutku sambil tersenyum dan kemudian membalas uluran tangannya.

Ying masih tetap memasang senyumnya.

Wow, aku benar-benar kagum dengan gadis ini.

Meskipun pemalu, siapa sangka dia memiliki keberanian dan juga bisa nekad melakukan sesuatu jika menyangkut orang yang disayanginya?

Sepertinya aku sudah salah menilai gadis ini.

Ying itu…ternyata benar-benar gadis yang hebat.

"O iya, karena sekarang kita sudah resmi jadi teman, besok traktir aku ya," candaku yang memang mencoba mencairkan suasana penuh drama yang tidak begitu cocok denganku itu, mengabaikan ekspresi poker facenya tentu saja.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita buat kesepakatan," ucap Ying kembali membuatku penasaran.

"Apa itu?" tanyaku sedikit antusias.

"Hihihi. Kalo salah satu dari kita dalam masalah, atau setidaknya kita sulit menyampaikan sesuatu melalui kata-kata, kita gunakan _doodle_ ," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

Aku terdiam sebentar. Jadi, maksudnya Ying akan bersedia membantu masalahku sekalipun aku enggan menceritakannya?

Itu luar biasa.

"Boleh saja," jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Kalo begitu, fix ya!" tukasnya sambil tersenyum senang. "Tentu. Jika itu membuatmu senang, aku juga akan ikut senang," aku kembali mengedipkan sebelah mataku, dengan maksud menggodanya lagi, dan lihat, dia kembali merona.

Hahaha, Ying benar-benar gadis yang menarik.

"Jaa, ayo kita pulang. Aku temani," ajakku. Sekarang sudah hampir malam, dan aku rasa tak baik membiarkan seorang gadis pulang sendirian jadi aku bisa menemaninya. Rumah kami juga se-arah kok.

Ying mengangguk kecil, kemudian memotret gambar _doodle_ buatanku sebelum akhirnya menyusulku menuju pintu keluar. Aku tak tau apa maksudnya memotret gambar itu, tapi sudahlah…mungkin itu bisa jadi kenang-kenangan disaat yang penting nantinya.

Aku kembali membuka ponselku dan melihat foto kebingungan Ying yang baru aku ambil beberapa menit lalu, dan tentu saja aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak tersenyum, karena ini adalah foto Ying pertama yang aku dapatkan.

Hah!

Rasanya aku jadi ingin meledek Halilintar dan Gempa sekarang, well…meski aku nggak tau kenapa sih.

Aku melirik gadis Cina yang sedang berjalan di sampingku, aku bisa melihat seulas senyum terukir di wajah orientalnya.

Aku kembali tersenyum, menghela napas kemudian mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah langin malam.

Semua orang memang selalu dihadapkan oleh berbagai macam situasi, tapi aku tau apapun situasinya kita pasti akan selalu punya pilihan.

Dan sekalipun jika kita tidak memiliki opsi yang harus dipilih, aku yakin kita pasti bisa membuat opsi kita sendiri.

Begitu juga dengan diriku. Entah apa yang membuatku tertarik dengan gadis ini…eh, mungkin tekadnya kali ya?

Ya, aku punya banyak pilihan dan alasan kenapa aku memutuskan untuk tetap berada disampingnya.

Karena bagiku, perasaan dan ketulusan hati gadis ini benar-benar patut dilindungi.

Itu sebabnya, pilihanku adalah tetap bersamanya, dan aku sudah bertekad untuk akan selalu melindungi senyumnya itu.

Pasti.

.

.

.

End

* * *

 **Woahh…selesai~! Eh gila, setelah diperhatiin, kayaknya Taufan agak OOC ya? Yah, sebenarnya video dari Assertion of Heart itu nggak ada another story, tapi Hatsukoi no Ehon ada, jadi saya ekstra berpikir untuk menyelesaikan yang satu ini. Dan…jadinya malah gaje.**

 **Dan tentu saja, dari sudut pandang Taufan, sama aja romancenya ga kerasa. Jadi kayak romance tanpa kata cinta ya? Jadi readers sekalian silahkan pada nebak deh. Sebenarnya perasaan Taufan terhadap Ying itu bagaimana kah? Karena Author sendiri juga ga tau *di damprat***

 **Hehehe, oke…mungkin ini udah agak telat untuk ngucapin, tetapi pokoknya, Akemashite Omedetou Gozaimasu! Happy New Year 2017 semuanya, semoga di tahun ini kita bisa menjadi lebih baik dan bisa memperoleh lebih banyak kebahagian~! ^^**

 **Baiklah semuanya, sampai sini dulu, see you next time~!**

 **Review onegaishimasu~!**


End file.
